knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Classes represent the avatar your character uses in the game. Generally, they offer a boost to your basic defense/attack along with a small skill which varies according to class.(This is linked to your class, I.e a white mage gets a healing skill). The attacks that you can use in boss battles are based on your class. Gender affects your stats too, if you use a female class you'll get more defense and if you use a male class you'll get more attack. Before the Ultimate Job System update, there where artifacts for each class you attained after completing a specific collection, now those are unattainable. Novice ' ' ' ﻿'This is the default class when you begin the game. Card Type: Normal Artifact Stat: None Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash Machinist Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+15 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Magic Fighter Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+4 DEF+2 Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Healer Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+5 DEF+6 Skill: Reduce expenses for using Recovery. Boss Attack: Heal Monk Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+9 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Thief ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+21 DEF+20 Skill: Increase GP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Smash Dark Knight ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+30 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Paladin ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+15 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked Boss Attack: Heal Conjurer ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+29 DEF+28 Skill: Increase total members while using this job. Boss Attack: Magic Alchemist ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+35 DEF+50 Skill: Increase Max AP Boss Attack: Magic Marman/Marmaid ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+53 DEF+34 Skill: Increase EXP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Heal Samurai ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+39 DEF+26 Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Chaos Lord ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+49 DEF+32 Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Ninja ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+37 DEF+36 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Gunner ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+45 DEF+45 Skill: Reduce damage taken when fighting battles. Boss Attack: Magic Soldier ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Super Monk ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Sky Pirate ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Smash Hermetics ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP and Max BP Boss Attack: Magic Onimusya ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Jack-o'-Lantern/Witch ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase progress rate in quests. Boss Attack: Magic Dragoon ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+33 DEF+20 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Black Mage ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+48 DEF+5 Skill: Increase Max BP. Boss Attack: Magic White Knight ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+20 DEF+35 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked. Boss Attack: Heal Sniper ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP. Boss Attack: Magic Battle Master ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP and EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Master Monk ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Master Thief ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Templar ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Members Limit while equipped. Boss Attack: Heal Heavy Dragoon ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Total Members while using this Job. Boss Attack: Smash Sage ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Magic Category:Siren